


Mask of the Vampire

by RobberBaroness



Series: The Ankh-Morpork Vampire Ball [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Undercover, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: When the clock strikes midnight, all will be revealed.





	Mask of the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



Most of the Watch suspected Sally of having divided loyalties, and this was entirely true. Most vampires suspected her of the same, and she couldn’t honestly deny that, either. As a result, she was far less keyed in on the goings on of the vampire community than she was used to back at home. Working for a corrupt government was one thing, but working for the rare law enforcement agency known for its honesty tended to put a dampener on undead social events.

She knew that this ball was meant as the ultimate test of her loyalty. When the stroke of midnight fell and the vampires unveiled their cause for celebration, whose side would she be on? Thinking about it, Sally was mildly surprised to realize it would be the side of the Watch, without question. She had signed on for a public service, and after a certain investment of time and effort, she found that she meant it.

The stroke of midnight fell, and Sally would have held her breath if she still breathed.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” said an announcer in what looked like uncomfortable amounts of red velvet, “ze moment you have all been waiting for!” An ornate coffin had been wheeled onto the stage, and he threw it open with a dramatic flourish. “Please give a great big hand for ze recently resurrected Count Bela Magpyr!”

And just like that, amid thunderous applause, Sally could almost imagine hearing a comical trombone.

“Is that it?” Angua asked, suddenly by her side. “All that worry about some sort of end of the world being planned and it all turned out to be some bugger coming back from the dead for the hundredth time?”

“Bit of an anticlimax,” Sally agreed. “We wouldn’t even have bothered with a masked ball back in Uberwald. Those things can get ruddy expensive.”

Angua looked at her costume, now that the subject had been broached.

“What are you supposed to be, anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m the great turtle A’Tuin.”

Angua looked again at Sally’s slim green gown with the slightest hint of scales and shrugged.

“I say we cut out of here.”

“Are you sure?” asked Sally. “The old Count is said to be a marvellous dancer.”

“I think I’ve had enough for one night. I’d just about kill for some coffee, though, if you want to stop by Biers.”

It was then that both women turned their heads towards the sound of a scuffle.

“...as soon as we extract Cheery and Otto from what looks like an intense brawl with security.”

“We better had, hadn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purim! All the polyvore sets made for this story can be found here: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7490470


End file.
